New Message
by dwindling flame
Summary: Kagami honestly believes that giving Aomine his phone number was a bad idea.


**©dwindlingflame**

Stupid idea based off the song Sexting by BotDF.

* * *

**New Message**

* * *

_Beep_

Kagami looked down at his phone, seeing Aomine's name, "Ahomine", pop up on the screen. Kagami paused his current task - brushing his teeth, if you really must know - and stared.

Why was this idiot messaging him?

_Beep_

Before he could open the message, another one came in.

"Wha da fauwk?" Kagami muttered around his tooth brush, trying to hold the item in his mouth between his teeth.

_Beep_

Three messages?

Kagami glared at his phone, opening the message to see what the little shit wanted. There had to be something important going on for him to be spamming his inb-

_Beep_

Kagami's jaw dropped the moment he saw the messages flooding his phone.

Ahomine: - [ 8:42 am ] Less than three is just a tease

Ahomine: - [ 8:42 am ] Send those nudes, make me drool

Ahomine: - [ 8:43 am ] Hit me up - make me cum

Ahomine: - [ 8:43 am ] Wanna sext? I'll show you some

Kagami stared at his phone.

_Beep_

Ahomine: - [ 8:43 am ] Sticky drama all the way

Kagami choked. How the fuck was he texting him so fast?! Trying to type quickly, Kagami barely got a few words in before:

_Beep_

Ahomine: - [ 8:43 am ] Want my dick? You gotta pay!

Kagami almost threw his phone.

_Ahomine! Stop! Why the hell are you texting me this?!_

Kagami hit 'send' and in a few seconds, all he got in return was another irrelevant message.

Ahomine: - [ 8:44 am ]You've seen what my thumbs can do

_STOP!_

Kagami hit send once more.

Ahomine: - [ 8:44 am ] Time to use my tongue on you

Ahomine: - [ 8:44 am ] Show me what you got on my LCD

Ahomine: - [ 8:44 am ] Let's get down to it

Kagami gave up. The excessive beeping wouldn't stop. He knew at this point texting back was pointless. Grabbing the tooth brush, Kagami hit the 'dial' button, leaning down to spit his toothpaste in the sink. He brought the phone to his ear.

The phone started ringing but, much to chagrin, it stopped halfway through the first ring and then…

_Beep_

Ahomine: - [ 8:45 am ] So you can get down on me

Ahomine: - [ 8:45 am ]Cybering is so 1999

"GAH!"

_Beep_

Ahomine: - [ 8:46 am ]You've got to be textually active if you wanna be mine.

Ahomine: - [ 8:46 am ]'Cause…

There was a long silence. Kagami glared at his phone, waiting for the rest of Aomine's messages.

_Are you done now, asshole?_

A few more minutes passed, giving Kagami ample time to finish brushing his teeth and return to his room. The moment he jumped on his bed, that familiar beeping sound rung in his ear.

Kagami groaned. Should he even bother looking? He knew it would be something absolutely fucking stu- "Oh. My. _God_."

The first message was a picture. It was a close up of Aomine's lower face, a smirk plastered on his perfect lips. He held a note card next to his face that read: _I wanna fuck you hard._

Kagami felt the blood rushing to his face. Another beep alerted him over another message. The message loaded, reveaing another picture of Aomine. This time, it was only his chest with the words "_I wanna feel you deep"_ scribbled messily in the space between his nipples. He had one finger pressed against his nipple. His lower jaw could still be seen, with his lips parted and his tongue sticking out.

Kagami took in a deep breath, trying to find the will to be mad at him, however he couldn't. He really liked Aomine's nipples, afterall… Not like he'd tell him that.

_Beep_

Another picture loaded, causing Kagami to shiver and mutter curses under his breath. This picture was of Aomine's rock hard abs. It was obvious that the idiot was flexing. This time, the word "I wanna rock your body" was written above his navel.

Kagami covered his face. He wasn't sure if he was red from embarrassment or if he was turned on but he was sure of one thing - he was dating a fucking idiot.

_Beep_

Kagami's breath hitched. That fucking tease!

The next picture was of Aomine's crotch, cropped just below his perfectly sculpted Apollo's belt. There was a notecard taped to his flesh with the words _"I wanna taste your sweet"_ written on it. It was almost as if Aomine _knew_ that Kagami was secretly craving more of his rock hard - holy shit…

_Beep._

The last image came in and Jesus he was going to murder him.

Aomine had his body tilted slightly to the side. This time, the picture was a full on shot of his completely erect member. He had his palm wrapped around his shaft, with a notecard held between his index finger and thumb. "_I wanna aah ahh! 3" _

Kagami buried his face in his hands._ Ahhh… _

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. He didn't need to look to know who it was. He held the phone up to his ear, "Ah… Hello?"

"How about it, Bakagami?" Aomine purred, sending a shiver down Kagami's spine.

"I hate you…"

_"Love me or hate me, but you want to fuck me"_

"Aomine… are you singing to me?"

"Maybe."

Kagami sighed. "Be here in 15 minutes or I'll do things myself."

He heard Aomine chuckle. "I'm already outside."

Kagami heard a playful knock on his door.

"… I can't believe you."

"Open the door, Bakagami. _I wanna fuck you hard. I wanna feel you deep~_"

Kagami made it to the door in seconds. When he opened the door, he was met with the hot, smoldering gaze of his idiotic boyfriend. He didn't even have time to close the door before hungry lips were attached to his own.


End file.
